You've Gotta Be Kiddin' Me
by Deathbecomes667
Summary: We've all read fics where a girl gets transported into twilight somehow. Those are great but what happens if a guy ends up in twilight? Will the story still progress the same way as the book?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Twilight Fanfic.

Story Idea created: Sept 22, 2010

Summary: We've all read fics where a girl gets transported into twilight somehow. Those are great but what happens if a guy ends up in twilight

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own the Twilight Saga and all characters associated with it. All original characters are my brain children though.

* * *

Mikael Price thought his life was great, if you didn't count his 14 year old sister. She was obsessed with teenage vampires that sparkled. Every time he turned around she was saying something about Twilight. That night at dinner was no different.

Mikael sighed as he sat down at the dinner table, His sisters face was once again stuck in a Twilight book. New Moon this time. He snatched the book out of her hand, careful not to lose her page, he wasn't that mean. "No books at the table, you know the rules Eve."

Eve huffed and pouted at her brother, "But Mikael, I was just getting to the part where Jasper attacks Bella. That's the catalyst that causes Edward to go all 'I know what's best for you and my family is leaving you all alone.'"

Mikael shrugged and passed the mashed potatoes to his father. After a moment of thinking he commented, "First you're fourteen, what fourteen year old uses the word 'catalyst' in a conversation? And second, if you already know what's going to happen why do you need to read it again?"

Eve rolled her eyes, her brother just didn't get it. At all. "Oh come on, how many times have you read Off Season and Ender's Game? It's a good story, and it's about true love and," Mikael scoffed and interrupted her before she could finish, "Didn't you just say that Bella get's left by this Ed dude? ("It's Ed_ward!_") Fine Ed_ward_, either way if it was true love why did he leave her then?"

"Now now you two," their mother's voice pauses their argument, "why don't we settle this by having a challenge." Mikael groaned because he _knew_ where this was going and his father continued from where his mother stopped, "How about you two switch books. Evelyn, you let Mikael borrow one of the Twilight books and Mikael you will let Evelyn borrow one of your books. You'll both read and then write a report on what you thought of the book."

Both Eve and Mikael slumped down in their seats, neither wanted to read one of the others books. "Remind me next time we want to argue about books, little sister, that our father is a college English professor and our mother a high school English teacher." Eve nodded mutely, knowing that there was no way to get out of it.

After dinner the kids dutifully went to their rooms to retrieve a book for the other to read. Eve grabbing Twilight, and Mikael grabbing Ender's Shadow. After swapping the books they went to their rooms and began reading. Two chapters later Mikael sighed and slipped a bookmark into the book. As he went to shower he wondered if the story would go on to be interesting. The first two chapters were alright, he guessed, just not something he'd choose to read himself.

That morning as he got ready for school he decided to take Twilight with him. There was a 30 minute reading time in his English class, he could probably knock out two of three more chapters. Maybe that book would peak his interest a little more, as it stood the book would be on the 'I have to read it for a school report' level on his enjoyment meter.

By lunch, Mikael had read three and a half more chapters and he could admit that the book was starting to get good. Even if he wished the Mike character wasn't such a dweeb. He sat down at a lunch table and sighed. He'd have to read the rest of the book, not because of the challenge his parents put down, but because he wanted to see what was going to happen. He was hooked, granted he'd never be obsessed like his sister.

By the end of the school day he just wanted to get home. That way he wouldn't be hounded about why he was reading a chick's book. He leaned against his car and waited for his sister. When his sister came up and told him she'd call him later to pick her up, she had a chorus meeting, he hopped in his car and went home.

When he got home he rushed to his room and continued reading. There seemed to be so many things that happened that could have been done differently in his opinion, but he knew the story went the way it had to go. It wouldn't have been as good if they made different decisions.

With two chapters left to read, his phone rang. Mikael debated letting it go to voice mail so he could finish the book, but sighed and answered the phone anyway. He wasn't going to leave his sister stranded at school. It was just one of the times he wished his mother taught at his high school.

"Hey Eve," he said, " you ready for me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah, hurry up though it's gonna rain soon."

With that he hung up and grabbed his keys and left the house. As he started to make the turn into the schools parking lot he heard a screech to his right. Before he had time to react, a truck plowed into his car. His car flipped and skid along the road, that last thing he saw was his little sister's horrified face.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I know it's short, but the chapters should be longer as I go. I'm hoping to have the next chapter written and uploaded by either next Saturday or Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor who! Oh crap

Wow, I'm sorry to say, that after my laptop crashed, I completely forgot about this story... I'm such a horrible author. So I'm picking it back up and hoping that I can get back into what I had originally had planned for this story. (all my notes and chapters, were on my old laptop) So here's the 2nd chapter.

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

Enjoy!p

(Oh yeah, I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.)

* * *

Mikael groaned as he woke. As he looked around the room he was in he realized the he was in a hospital. He sighed, then immediately groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up. "Shit. Ow."

There was a light chuckle from the door and he rolled his head to the side. A nurse was making her way into the room. "You shouldn't try to sit up," she said, "the doctor will be in to see you shortly." She busied her self with checking the monitors and his vitals. "I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier, but most people with broken ribs don't usually react the way you did."

Mikael grinned, "I have a higher tolerance for pain than most people, always have."

The nurse nodded and left the room, reminding him that his doctor would be in to see him shortly. After she left Mikael sighed and closed his eyes, wondering where his parents and sister were. It wasn't like them to not be there. He vaguely wondered if his car had been completely totaled. Judging by the size of the truck and the speed the guy was going, at least 60, he was probably lucky to be alive.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door to his room opened. He guessed it was the doctor the nurse had talked about so he opened his eyes. The doctor smiled gently at him and he returned it. Then he noticed the doctors eyes.

They were golden.

He barely suppressed a moan, maybe he'd hit his head really hard and became some kind of color blind. Or maybe the guy wore contacts. Sure he'd go with that. That was until the doctor introduced himself.

As Doctor Cullen.

What the hell? This was just too damn freaky. '_There has to be a logical explanation for this'_, Mikael thought as he listened halfheartedly to the doctor's words. '_Maybe I'm in some sort of weird freak-tastic coma. That would explain it. Wait, can you feel pain in a coma?' _

"Hey, doc?" Makael asked, " I have a couple of questions for you."

"Go ahead." Dr. Cullen replied.

"Well, first when's the next time I can get some pain meds, I'm pretty sure it's starting to wear off. And second, if someone were to be in a coma, could they feel pain?"

Dr. Cullen looked slightly surprised by your second question but moved to give you more pain medicine after rechecking your chart. "No-one is 100% sure if a coma patient feels pain or not, coma patients who recover seldom complain of painful events or treatment during their comatose state, but this can't really be taken as evidence they never felt pain, because their memories are so impaired during this time that they wouldn't remember if they felt pain or not. [1] Can I ask why you're curious about it?"

Mikael shrugged, "It just popped into my head, figured if I ask someone it may as well be a doctor."

He really hopped that Dr. Cullen bought that line. He really didn't think he needed to be admitted to the psych ward if this wasn't some weird dream.

Dr Cullen simply nodded and said that he would be back to check on you later. After he left the room Mikael laid back on his bed, letting his mind drift and as the medicine took effect, he fell asleep. His last thought being, _'Oh shit. I should of asked where the hell I am. Sparkly vampires would avoid moving to Florida.'_

* * *

Another short chapter... horrendously short... but I have to find my inspiration for this story again. Let me know what you think. I'm actually thinking about getting a beta reader for this. So if you beta read things and want to help out let me know.

[1] Info found on: www[dot]newscientist[dot]com/article/dn14891-some-coma-patients-feel-pain[dot]html


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Chief

Woo Hoo! Crack updating!. It's 2:45 AM and I can't sleep, so I might as well write. Also I'm not 100% sure if ORMC even has an Obstetrics unit or if it ever had one. I think, but I'm not sure, it's where I was born... or maybe it was Winter Park Memorial Hospital? I just can't remember. You wouldn't believe how many times I put 'you' instead of 'he' in this chapter. I've been reading way to many reader-inserts over on Luna lately.

And thank you to my readers:

heromyth7

Tiara d' Cullen

only two but it's great either way. :) 

* * *

Mikael woke instantly at the sound of his hospital door being opened. He turned his head to see Dr. Cullen walk into the room. The doctor greeted him and asked how he was feeling. "Pretty good seeing as I'm in the hospital." He replied.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "I'm afraid we haven't been able to contact your parents. Chief Swan will be here later today to ask you a few questions. A nurse will be down in a few minutes to wheel you to X-ray."

Mikael simply nodded. His mind spinning with the fact that Dr. Cullen said Chief Swan. _'I'm either in a coma or I've gone insane. There's no way that this can be coincidence. Chief Swan and Doctor Cullen. Crap.'_

"Dr. Cullen, I know this may seem like an odd question. But, where am I? I know I'm in a hospital but I have no idea where."

"You don't know where you are?" He seemed concerned about that, Mikael noted, "Are you having trouble remembering anything else?"

Mikael shook his head. Dr. Cullen asked him a few questions, what's your full name, your age, and where you were born.

"Mikael James Price, seventeen, Orlando Regional Medical Center."

Dr. Cullen nodded as he reviewed you file. "That's all right. You're in Forks, Washinton."

He were about to ask him to confirm why he were in the hospital, but a nurse came in saying that they were ready to take you to get x-rayed. He sighed, apparently his questions had you wait until later. For now, he had a date with an x-ray machine.

Fun.

A while later he was back in his room watching the history channel, apparently he was thrown back in time as well. According to the news station he had stopped on briefly, it was the year 2003. And back home it was definitely 2011. Then he realized, he would be eight years younger here.

He should be nine.

Oh shit.

Was there a nine year old Mikael Price running around and playing in Florida? This could be bad.

This could be extremely bad. If Chief Swan looked him up, was he going to find a nine year old instead of a seventeen year old?

_'If so I'm gonna go to jail for Identity Theft. If this isn't some dream or hallucination.'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts as some one knocked on his door. He turned his head as a man,he knew this had to be Chief Swan, walked into the room.

"Hello their kid. I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here in Forks."

Mikael swallowed against a lump in his throat, "Hello Chief Swan, I'm Mikael Price."

The Chief seemed a little awkward as he stood near Mikaels bed. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Mikael nodded, " Well Mikael we haven't been able to find any recent information on you. No parent contact information or a recent home address. I was hoping you could fill me in."

Mikael nodded and sighed, apparently you didn't exist here. _'Well at least I'm not stealing my alternate's, I guess I don't even have an alternate in this place, dream, thing.' _"I'm not really sure, sir. I know my name, my age, and where I was born but, I'm not sure of much else. _'Not in this place, anyway.' _Uhm, maybe my wallet's with the clothes that I originally had on, my liscence should be in there." _'Stupid! That's got to have the year it was issued on it, and that was 2010. Why don't you just dig yourself into a deeper mess.' _

Chief Swan sighed, "There wasn't a wallet with your clothes, or in what used to be your car." _'Lucky break for me there! And it's still a car accident that landed me in the hospital.' _"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what could have happened to it, I always carry it with me."

The Chief patted you on the shoulder. "It's okay, for now just focus on getting better. We have to find someplace to put you after you're healed, but we'll worry about that when it happens. If you remember anything have Dr. Cullen or one of the other staff contact me, alright?"

Mikael nodded, "Sure thing Chief, sir."

Charlie Swan left the room and closed the door behind him.

Now he just had to figure out what the hell was going to happen to him after he got out of here. According the Chief Swan, there wasn't anyplace he could go to. After all, if the cops couldn't find his family, how the hell was he supposed to.

This just kept getting better and better.

* * *

If you haven't noticed. I love writing dialogue, it's my favorite part of writing and if I let it, it would take over the entire chapter.

If you feel up to it, let me know what you think, constructive critisism is always welcome, flames are fun to read and make fun of, and any possible ideas, of where you think, or want this story to go are taken into consideration. But, if you just want to read and leave that's more than ok as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the Hospital

A/N: Okay, Next chapter. Here we go. Hopefully it's not too bad. I may revise it a bit at a later date and resubmit, but I'm not too sure... Let me know what you think.

* * *

A few days later Mikael was sitting in a hospital bed, preparing to leave. His arm, which was fractured in two places, and his broken ribs (he hadn't bothered to remember how many Dr. Cullen had said there were), and all the cuts and bruises, had healed enough for him to leave the hospital. He was once again waiting for Chief Swan to come and talk to him before he was released.

He still had no clue just were he was going to stay. The Chief had bounced around the idea of taking temporary custody of him. Which had been shot down after Bella, Chief Swan's daughter, had called and said that she would be moving in with him.

_'I guess I showed up before the story actually started' _he thought as he slipped on his shoes, leaving them untied because he really didn't want to bend down to tie them. The only thing that he had been able to keep after the accident. His clothes had been so battered that he wasn't even going to attempt to wear them now. Dr. Cullen had brought him some clothes, saying he was about the same size as one of his sons.

He turned to the door as Chief Swan announced his presence. "Good morning Chief. Have you figured out who I'm going to be dropped of on yet?" Charlie sighed, "There aren't many people who are comfortable taking in a teenager, as of now there are two places that we can put you. Out in La Push with a friend of mine and his son. Or I can go ahead and put you in the attic room in my house.[1]"

_'He doesn't look that thrilled about having me live with him and his daughter. But isn't La Push that Indian Reservation? Guess he's talking about that guy that he bought the truck from. That's the only person from La Push that I recall reading about. At least I think that was the only one Chief Swan talked about.'_

"I guess, which ever one you feel is best sir. I promise not to be a bother either way."

Mikael watched as the Chief ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure it'd be best to put you in La Push. Billy Black doesn't have that big of a house, and I'm not sure that the kids would be very welcoming to you going to school on the reservation."

Mikael shrugged, that probably meant he was going to be put in the Swans attic. _'Great. According to the story that Edward Cullen guy visits Bella in her room. That means I'm going to have to practice not thinking about what happens in the book.' _

"I guess that means I'm staying in your attic then, sir?"

The Chief nodded and adopted a stern expression, "As long as you're under my roof you'll abide by my rule, understand?" Mikael nodded, "We'll go over them on the ride to the house. But," he paused, "You better be on your best behavior when Bella moves in you understand?"

Mikael nodded again, knowing just what was meant by that. "When it comes to your daughter, consider me asexual, sir. I'll think of her as if she were my sister,"

The Chief nodded and motioned for Mikael to follow him.

After Chief Swan finished the needed paperwork, they both made their way to the police cruiser and drove to Chief Swan's house.

* * *

**~Time skip one week~**

Charlie had just left to pick Bella up from the airport and Mikael sat reading in his temporary room. He would start school the following day with Bella. That would probably prove to be a whole new experience. Seeing as he went to a pretty big high school in Florida.

He spent the day reading and going through the clothes, that Dr. Cullen's son had been nice enough to give him. Even if they were a bit too expensive for his taste, it was all he had. He knew he had to start thinking of finding a job. He didn't want to be a freeloader. _'Maybe there's a auto shop around here. I'm pretty good with fixing cars.'_ he thought to himself.

He was interrupted from his musings as he heard a car pull up and two car doors close. It was time to meet Miss Bella Swan. He walked down the lowered attic stairs and made his way downstairs and to the door. As he opened the door he saw a girl that must have been Bella. She didn't look surprised when she saw him, Charlie must have told her that he was staying there.

"Hello, you must be Bella." Mikael said as he extended his hand to the brown haired girl, "I'm Mikael. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella shook his hand. "Same here."

She smiled softly and nodded as Mikael offered to help her move her stuff upstairs. It really did only take one trip. Mikael thought, _'if this was Eve we would have had to make at least three trips just for her books.' _

Charlie followed closely behind, probably wondering if Mikael would stay true to his word to treat her as a sister. A few minutes later Charlie went back downstairs and Mikael and Bella heard the T.V. Come to life.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Mikael asked as he moved to lean against the door frame. Bella said she didn't, Mikael nodded, "I'll be in the attic if you need anything." and left her to her unpacking.

He was mildly surprised when he heard her call his name. "Hey Mikael?" "Yes?" "Where exactly are you from?"

Mikael smiled, "I lived in a little town called, Chuluota. That's in Florida."

Bella smiled back, "So you're more used to the sun too, huh?"

"Kind of. Florida may be called the sunshine state, but we got quite a bit of rain. A lot less than here though."

With that Bella went back to packing and Mikael went back upstairs.

* * *

Well? What do think? Let me know.

[1] I'm not entirely sure if there is an attic in the Swan's house or not, but for this story there is one.

I also don't know or have the patience to find out just how temporary custody works in a situation like this, and since I also don't know nor do I want to find out if Forks has a orphanage or not, I'm just pretending that there isn't one. It wouldn't work to have my main OC put in an orphanage.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School

Alright, there's been quite a wait for this chapter but it's here. Theres a few different ways that this story may go in later chapters, but right now I'm just letting the story write itself really. So on we go,the first day of school and as always, I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play with them. :) I do however own the character Mikael Price, he is my own creation

On to the Story!

* * *

The next morning Mikael woke early, to make sure he had everything he needed for school, he couldn't help but think that he was quite lucky to be ambidextrous as his left arm (his dominate arm) was currently in a cast. He popped a pain pill in his mouth and headed downstairs as Bella stepped out of her room.

She mumbled a quiet, "morning." before she walked into the bathroom. Mikael smiled and continued down the stairs. Charlie had already left to the station, after asking Mikael to look after Bella. _'Look after Bella,' _he thought, _'The only looking after she needs is from supernatural creatures, and I'd be absolutely no good at protecting her from that.' _

"Shit." he mumbled, "I can't think about that stuff. Man this day is going to suck."

"Who are you talking to?" Bella asked as she carefully descended the stairs.

He just shrugged and complained, "Do you know how horrible today is going to be. I'm used to a big high school."

Bella nodded and told Mikael that she went to a big school as well.

After a few minutes they both went out to Bella's truck and proceeded to school. After a few moments of silence Bella spoke, "My dad didn't really tell me what happened to you, the only thing he mentioned was a car accident and that he couldn't find your parents anywhere."

Mikael nodded, deciding that he would stick with not remembering anything. "Yeah, I don't really remember what happened, I mean I remember who I am and where I'm from but that's about it. I don't even know how I ended up on the highway near Forks."

"What about your parents surely they're looking for you." She said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't really remember, I'm sure if they are out there, that they'll do whatever they can to find me."

Bella raised her eyebrow at the word 'if' but didn't question himany further as she parked the truck and both got out. They headed into the brightly lit, warm office. Mikael couldn't help but think that it was very small. Both he and Bella walked through the little waiting area to where the counter that cut the room in half. Mikael thought it odd that it was so cluttered, as his school had kept everything quite tidy.

There was a lady sitting in one of the three chairs behind the counter, and as they approached she looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Hello," Mikael automatically said, "I'm Mikael Price, and this is Isabella Swan." The receptionists eyes lit up, apparently they were both expected. Mikael felt a pang of sympathy for Bella suddenly. For if she had to go through this alone, as she had in the book, he was sure it would be much worse. At least he was here to pull some of the unwanted attention away from her.

_'Except when it comes to a certain family.' _ he thought then immediately berated himself for his thoughts. That was a good way to ruin everything.

"Of course," the receptionist said, "I've got both of your schedules and a few maps of the school right here." She brought several sheets of paper to the desk, then went through all of their classes and highlighted the best routes on the maps. Mikael suppressed a groan when he notice that he had biology with Bella. _'This can't turn out well.'_ he thought.

The lady went on to drone about having their teachers sign these forms and to bring them back after school. She finally let them go with a good luck and they both left the office. As they reached the truck they noticed students arriving. They drove around and found a parking spot. As the walked towards the cafeteria Mikael's eyes kept shooting towards the Volvo that was parked in the lot. It took a considerable amount of effort to not think anything that might get him into trouble.

They both split up then, Bella heading toward building three and Mikael towards building six. His first class was Government. _'This should be an easy class.' _ He thought as he walked inot his classroom. He walked up to his teacher and handed the man the slip of paper. As he signed the paper, the teacher asked him to introduce himself.

With a small sigh he turned, his eyes immediately going to a desk towards the back, where a small girl short spiky black hair sat, smiling at him. _'Oh crap,' _he thought, _'uhm, introduction let's get this over with.' _"Hello, I'm Mikael Price. It's a pleasure." He winced slightly, _'a tad too much Gundam Wing-ish. Damn.' _ The teacher told him to take a seat next to Ms. Cullen. Mikael looked around the room and the girl in the back gestured to the seat to her right.

Mikael sat quietly and focused his attention on the teacher. _'I'm totally not prepared for this, no matter how much I talked my self into it last night. God, save me.' _

Thankfully for Mikael, the class proceeded without any attention towards him, other than a few people looking back at him. The words 'shiny new toy' popped into his head. The bell rang and he immediately stuffed his things into his bag and tried not to look to rushed as he left his class.

He had met Mike Newton in his second class. _'Yeah, he's a dweeb.' _

Next was his Spanish class. He walked into class and up to his teacher, who signed the slip and asked him to introduce himself in Spanish. _'This is what I get for growing up in Florida.' _ He thought, _'and taking Spanish over summer. At least I'm not that bad at it.' _He turned and introduced himself and the teacher motioned him to ttake a seat. As he looked around he noticed the only seat empty was next to a big guy that didn't look like he should even still be in school. '_Oh shit,' _ He obediently took a seat next to they guy after a brief hesitation. It wasn't until he sat down that he noticed the bronze haired guy sitting behind him. Mikael quickly looked toward the front of the class and focused completely on the teacher. _'This is going to be a long day.' _ he thought to himself then took to reciting every word the teacher said in his head.

It seemed like years before the bell rang and Mikael packed his bag, putting all of his focus now on his next class and where it was at. He walked towards the door and headed to his Calculus class. _'I just want this day to be over.' _

After calculus which was a godsend really, because he had to focus and think only of the equations. He headed to the cafeteria, meeting up with Mike on the way there. As he left the line he went and sat next to Bella, who was listening to a girl talk about the Cullens. He looked over towards where Bella was staring. "Huh, I've had classes with a few of them." He muttered before turning back to his lunch. The girl who had been talking to Bella turned to him. "They're weird aren't they." It was said like more of a statement than a question.

Mikael shrugged, "I didn't talk to them, I was focused on the teacher at the time. So I really wouldn't know. Oh, I'm Mikael Price, by the way."

The girl smiled at him, "I'm Jessica Stanley." Then she turned back to Bella, explaining that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them and that the kids were together. Explaining who was with who and that they lived together. She then through in another, "It's weird."

After a few minutes of tuning Jessica out, Mikael heard Bella ask, "Whose the one with the reddish-brown hair?"

"Oh, that's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste you're time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She responded.

Mikael couldn't help but smirk as he looked back over at the Cullen's table, _'he totally shot her down. Can't say I blame him really, she seems to be a bit of a preppy, hmm what's a good word for her. Eh I'll think of something eventually.' _

Soon, Bella, Mikael, and a quiet girl named Angela, headed to Biology II together. As they walked into the classroom Angela made her way to her seat as Mikael and Bella went to the teachers desk to get their slips signed. As they passed Edwards desk, Bella tripped over a book. They both noticed as he went completely rigid in his seat. Mikael turned to look at Edward when he'd seen him tense up. The look on Edwards face was hostile. Mikael couldn't help but think, _'damn, that dude is scary.' _as he gently nudged Bella forward. After Mr. Banner sign both slips, he handed both of them books and gestured Bella towards the seat next to Edward, and Mikael to the seat directly in front of Edward.

Neither Bella nor Mikael talked as they sat taking notes on the teachers lecture. To Mikael, the bell couldn't ring soon enough. The normal class time seemed to be tripled as he constantly glanced at the clock.

When the bell finally rang, Edward jumped from his seat and left in a hurry. Mikael rose from his seat and turned to Bella, silently making sure she was okay. He rolled his eyes as Mike Newton came forward and started talking to her. He groaned quietly as he heard Mike say that he was heading to the gym too. The three of them walked towards the gym together, Mike dominating the conversation. _'Wow this guy can really talk, he's starting to get on my nerves. Nice or not.' _Mikael was pulled from his thoughts by Mike's next words. "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

He interrupted before Bella could speak,"That guy she sat next to in Bio?" He had wanted to take the attention off of Bella, he had seen her cringe and wanted to stop any flirting Mike would have attempted.

"Yeah," Mike said, looking a little put off at Mikael's interference.

"I don't think you really talked to him, did you Bella?" Mikael asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, I didn't."

Mike shrugged, "He's weird, if I had been sitting next to you, I would have definitely talked to you."

Mikael rolled his eyes, _'so much for avoiding the blatant flirting.'_

the P.E. Coach, found both Bella and Mikael uniforms, after Mike had left to the locker room to change. But, he let both of them sit on the bleachers for the first day. They watched the volleyball games that were playing and Mikael decided to start up a conversation.

"You okay, Bella?"

Bella nodded, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He smiled, "Maybe 'cuz you look a little green watching the games. Or maybe it's the fact that the Cullen kid was acting like a total jerk."

Bella shook her head fervently, "why would I care how he's acting, I don't even know him. And Gym isn't one of my better classes. I'm entirely to uncoordinated for it and now I have to take it two more years. I'm sure someones going to get hurt with me around."

Mikael laughed. "You'll be alright, I'll see if I can get the coach to make everyone wear protective gear when you're out there." He said, teasing her. Bella grinned and shoved him lightly. "Don't be mean," she said.

After class ended Bella and Mikael headed toward the office to hand in their slips. As they entered they say Edward talking to the receptionist. Apparently he was trying to get out of his biology class. Then a girl came in dropped something into one of the wire baskets and left. Edward stiffened suddenly and turned towards Bella. The look he gave her, while only lasting a second, was full of anger and hate. Mikael knew this was bothering Bella, but there really was nothing he could do about it.

Edward turned back to the receptionist said a few more things, Mikael was paying no attention to him, his gaze was focused on Bella. Edward turned and stormed out of the room quickly. _'What an ass hole, I don't care what excuse he has for it.' _Mikael thought, as both he and Bella handed there slips over to the office lady. "How did you first day go, you guys?" She asked politely, They both muttered, "fine" then slowly walked out of the building. They were one of the last to leave for the day and Mikael couldn't help but sigh. _"I'm safe to think whatever now, I assume. If not I'm screwed. Man this really sucked. Why didn't I just ask to go to La Push, at least then I wouldn't have to censor my thoughts. But how could I leave Bella alone like that. Shit. I just want to go home.'_

* * *

So, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I also wanted you're opinion on something. I'm toying with changing the story into Mikaels point of view. Personally I find it a bit awkward to write in the 3rd person p.o.v. I constantly have to go back and correct parts where I put 'I', 'me', and 'we' but I don't want to change it if you readers are used to and prefer the 3rd person p.o.v.

Let me know of any mistakes I've made in grammar, punctuation, and all that. I'm sure I've missed some.


End file.
